Malédiction
by djino04
Summary: "J'ai du mal à croire que cette main, qui enserre actuellement mon coeur, appartient à mon grand frère, mon protecteur, celui qui a veillé sur moi pendant des siècles, l'unique personne que je pensais incapable de me faire le moindre mal."


**Disclamer :** Je ne possède rien.

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

The Vampire Diaries n'est pas vraiment mon univers, je regarde surtout the Originals. J'ai vu quelques scènes seulement et notamment celle dont cet OS parle : la scène où Klaus brise sa malédiction. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

J'organise un **concours d'OS** sur le lien fraternel entre Klaus et Elijah, donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.

J'ai commencé à traduire mes OS en anglais et je suis donc à la **recherche d'un béta reader** pour corriger mes traductions avant de mettre en ligne. Donc n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous êtes intéressés.

 **Bonne lecture**

 **POV Klaus**

Dire que je suis surpris, quand je vois mon grand frère planant au dessus de moi, serait un euphémisme. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis près d'un siècle et je ne savais même pas qu'il était aux Etats Unis et encore moins ici à Mystic Falls. La colère que je peux lire dans ses yeux m'indique qu'il n'est pas là pour m'aider. Et mes soupçons sont confirmés quand il enfonce sa main dans ma poitrine. Je crie de douleur mais cela ne l'arrête pas.

J'ai du mal à croire que cette main, qui enserre actuellement mon coeur, appartient à mon grand frère, mon protecteur, celui qui a veillé sur moi pendant des siècles, l'unique personne que je pensais incapable de me faire le moindre mal. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il est là, prêt à me tuer. Je sais pourquoi et je me demande ce que je ferai si nos rôles étaient inversés. Il est persuadé que j'ai tué tout le reste de la famille. J'ai lancé cette rumeur il y a des années afin de pouvoir disparaître seul, loin de mon grand frère.

Je suis déçu qu'encore une fois, il n'est pas compris mon plan, mon but. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait était pour protéger ma famille. Mikael était sur nos traces et nous séparer était la meilleure solution pour rester en vie. Notre père en a surtout après moi et si un jour il réussi à m'atteindre, j'ai bon espoir qu'il épargne le reste de la famille s'ils ne sont pas là. Mais pour qu'il me laisse seul, il fallait qu'Elijah soit en colère contre moi, sinon il aurait refusé de me quitter. Et le meilleur moyen pour faire cela est de lui faire croire que j'ai fait du mal au reste de la fratrie. Je préfère savoir mon frère en colère, plutôt que mort. Mes deux autres frères et ma soeur sont aussi en sécurité, ils sont cachés, introuvables, protégés par un sort très puissant.

Je ne sais pas si Elijah est réellement capable d'aller au bout mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Pour deux raisons, la première est que je ne veux pas mourir et la seconde est que si je disparaissais, le reste de la fratrie sera poignardée pour le reste de l'éternité. Je dis à mon grand frère exactement ce qu'il veut entendre que les autres vont bien et que je vais l'amener jusqu'à eux.

Je vois le doute apparaître dans ses yeux. Je sens une nouvelle vague de chagrin m'envahir lorsque je me rends compte que, encore une fois, la confiance de mon grand frère est brisée... Je sais bien que c'est entièrement de ma faute et qu'après les multiples trahisons dans notre famille, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

A la seconde où il s'excuse auprès de Bonnie et Stefan, je sais qu'il a pris sa décision. Je sens sa main sortir de ma poitrine et la douleur revient enfin à un niveau acceptable. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me prend dans ses bras et nous flashons en dehors de la clairière. J'ai l'impression qu'Elijah court pendant des heures, même si ce n'est que pendant une minute ou deux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me blottir légèrement contre la poitrine de mon grand frère, me sentant enfin en sécurité après les derniers évènements.

Le sortilège qui a permit de briser ma malédiction me fatigue et pourtant je sens le loup devenir de plus en plus fort. Il me rend confus et je sens de plus en plus son besoin d'être proche d'un membre de sa meute.

Elijah s'arrête enfin dans une clairière et me repose par terre. Il s'agenouille pas loin de moi, mais pas aussi près que d'habitude. Nous nous observons mutuellement en silence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les remerciements ne sont pas mon style et je sais que malgré qu'il m'ait sauvé, il est toujours très en colère contre moi.

J'halète lorsqu'une vague de douleur envahit tout mon corps. Je me rappelle immédiatement de ma première transformation et je refuse de laisser mes pensées errer vers cette période car les évènements qui ont suivi cette nuit ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs. La douleur augmente et je sais que cela ne fait que commencer. Je sursaute légèrement quand je sens Elijah poser une main sur mon épaule :

"Mon frère ? " demande-t-il

Je suis heureux d'entendre ces deux mots à nouveau et je sais que malgré le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas pardonné, une réconciliation est toujours possible.

"Transformation" halète-je quand une nouvelle vague de douleur m'envahit.

Mon grand frère reste à mes côtés tandis que mes os se brisent et que le loup prend de plus en plus de contrôle. J'entends Elijah me parler tout au long de mon épreuve malgré que je ne lui réponde pas. J'aurais bien du mal à le faire car je comprends de moins en moins ses paroles. Sa main sur mon épaule est mon ancre alors que la douleur augmente de plus en plus. Finalement je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler tandis que mon corps change. Je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai passé le dernier millénaire à essayer de briser la malédiction. La réponse est évidente pourtant, notre mère a caché une partie de moi avec ce sortilège et je ne me sentais pas entier. A vrai dire, je ne le suis toujours pas et je sais que c'est parce qu'il manque une partie de ma famille.

La transformation s'arrête enfin et contrairement à la première et dernière fois, j'ai conscience des faits et gestes du loup. Et même je le contrôle dans une certaine mesure. D'autres loups-garous hurlent dans la forêt, attirant mon attention. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à mon grand frère, avant de partir en courant dans les bois. Et je souris intérieurement quand je le sens me suivre. Nous sommes enfin réunis. Quoiqu'en pense le reste de l'humanité, ma famille est tout pour moi et loin d'eux je suis perdu. Et c'est pourquoi je poignarderai Elijah quand je serai à nouveau humain. Il sera alors en sécurité et je pourrai m'occuper de notre père une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant que mon loup n'est plus bridé, je suis plus fort que lui et je sortirai glorieux de la bataille. Et nous serons enfin tous ensemble et cela pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
